A Juinor High fic
by TwistedAngel111586
Summary: I suck at summarys,but the pairings will be InuKag,MS,and KikyoSess
1. Ch 1&2

Disclaimer: (I don't own InuYasha or any other anime for that matter at this time so if you sue me you'll only be wasting your time cause I'm broke at the moment. Hope  you enjoy the fic^_^

 A Junior High Fic Ch.1

"Hey, sis! Souta shouted from downstairs. "Mom says it's time to get ready for school."  "Hello" "Kagome, did you hear a word I just said?"

No sooner from the time those last words left  Souta's mouth did Kagome's reply come.

"Souta, is there a fire or something, cause unless there is I'm going back to sleep, besides moron, we're home schooled."

"Hey." "I'm not a moron, don't you remember what mom said?"

"No, what did she say?"

Souta just began to roll his eyes in disgust. "Really sis, and you're suppose to be the older more mature person with more brains." "Mom told us last night that she enrolled us in public school."

"She what!" Kagome practically shattered all the glass windows as she shouted that statement out at the top of her lungs.

Souta did his best to stifle his giggles but failed miserably for by the time kagome was nearing the bottom of the staircase he was rolling around in a fit of laughter.

Noticing this right away Kagome angrily marched up to him and said. "I'm glad that at least one of us finds this amusing." "Do you know how awkward this id going to be for me?" "Coming in to a public school for the first time in my 8th grade year?" 

Souta finally regained his composure and stood up in order to give his answer. "Come on Kagome, don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" "Besides, aren't you the one who's always complaining to mom and gramps that you don't have any friends because of stupid home schooling and caring for the shrine?"

"Yeah, I guess you have a point souta."

"Of  course I do." He declared and then instantly began to grin ear to ear.

Kagome seeing how smug her little bro was getting had to rain in his parade. "You didn't allow me to finish." "I was going to say I guess you have a point Souta." "There's a first time for everything."

"Ha ha." "Very funny big sis, you're a riot."

Kagome's only response was a slight giggle and then ruffling Souta's hair.

"Hey,you just messed up my hair."

"But Souta.your hair's  always a mess."

"Whatever." "By the way,breakfest's on the table freak."

"Thanks for the tip geek." 'Boy I just hoe the boys in my new middle school will be more mature then my brother, or else I'm doomed.' Kagome thought as she graciously headed into the kitchen to find her favorite breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes. 

   After scarfing down her breakfast she went to find her mom so she could bum a ride to school. Unfourtianitly,her mom had some business to attend to in town and told Kagome that she would have to take the bus. But promised to be home in time to pick her up. Kagome would have made a huge fuss if she was actually one of those morning people, but since she wasn't she just nodded her head and dashed upstairs to her room once more  to shower and dress.

     Twenty minutes later Kagome returned downstairs dressed in a plain white T-Shirt and blue jeans. At the moment she was just thanking the gods that her mom wasn't sending her to a private school where they make all the girls where those uniforms with those totally short skirts. Kagome wasn't what people would call a girly girl. She despised skirts and dresses. 'I suppose I better get moving unless I wanna' walk to school.' "Mom,gramps,Souta,  I'm outa' here." And with that said she began her long 15 minute walk to where the school bus  would come for her. On her way there she began to think.

       'What if I don't fit in with the other kids?' 'I mean what if they think I'm a freak or something?' I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if they thought that.' 'Come on girl,pull yourself together.' ' You haven't even made it to the bus stop yes and you're already a total wreck.'

~Meanwhile at the bus stop~

"Oww!" "What in the hell was that for?" a boy with black hair that was tied into a short ponytail asked.

"For pinching my but Miroku." "I swear, you're such a hentai."

"You say that Sango,but what you really mean is that you love me."

"What fantasy world do you live in?" "Honestly, me love you?" "That's a good one."

The girl called Sango with the long raven black hair and green eyes (Yep,her eye color's green in this fic) then turned to her other friend who had silver colored hair and yellow eyes, well actually his real eye color's brown, but for some reason he always wears these freaky contact lenses. 

"Hey InuYasha,how's it going?' Sango greeted him.

"It's the first day of school, how do you think it's going?" He replied.

"Sheesh,you really need to work on those people skills of yours Inu if you ever hope to have a girlfriend."

"Why would I want to constantly hang around one stupid girl?" "Don't you know me at all, we've only been friends since preschool."

"Duh,I know that Inu." "But unless you grow a pulse, and soon you'll never have any other friends besides me and Miroku."

"So what, I love my privacy."

"Whatever." Sango said with a sigh. Then all of a sudden she noticed someone with long raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Wearing a white T and jeans. "Hey guys." "Who's that?"

"I don't know, replied Miroku." "But whoever she is she's almost as cute as you Sango.

Sango just shook her head in total disbelief of how thick the boy could be at times. Then they both turned their gazes at Inuyasha.

"What!" "I don't know the wench,and I don't tend on ever knowing her."

"Don't be so cold dude." Came Miroku's reply. "Besides, even you've gotta admit she's pretty cute."

"Whatever." "Inu then gave a small growl and turned away from his friends when all of the sudden……

I love cliffhangers. Wonder what's going on. Please R&R. I promise to update soon.

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha I'd be wasting my time writing some stupid fic since I would know everything anyhow. But sadly I don'tb own InuYasha period,unless you count some DVD's. Now on with the fic.

P.S, I'd like to thank those who reviewed my fic so far. I realy appreciate the feedback and hope you continue to enjoy this story.  Also,I know that all schools in Japan require uniforms, but this is my story, and since I hate deresscodes ,I didn't give them one. And I went back and corrected some of my spelling mistakes from ch.1 and I'm just use to doing quotes the way I do them so try to bear with me. I'll do my best to improve my grammer. But nothing came up wrong about it when I did a grammer check. Anyways,let's get to the fic.

A Juinor High Fic Ch.2

Inu then gave a small growl when all of the sudden he saw his least favorite person in the universe coming to a hault at their bus stop.

"Hey InuYasha,isn't that your older cousin Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah,Sango,it is,unfourtianitly."

"But why is he here?" Sango inquired.

"The jerk got himself held back again."

"What!" "But I thought you said he studied hard for last year's finals."

"Well,Sango,my  cousin was studying something,but it sure as hell wasn't school work."

"That's a real shame." "I was sort of hoping he'd finally leave us all alone and move on to Highschool."

"Me too Sango,me too." "Hopefully,he'll actually take his mind off that stupid wench Kikyo and pass his subjects." "That way my aunt can send him off to that fancey private school while we alol chill in a public highschool next year."

"Amen to that!"

Miroku,at this point in time could no longer keep quiet so he decided it was time for him to finally chime in to their wonderful conversation

"And even if the jerk doesn't pass,we still won't have to put up with him next year, unless of course one of you plans on flunking out."

"I guess you've got a point." 

And that was all InuYasha had time to say before his cousin came up to him to have a little chat.

"What in the heck do you  want Sesshoumaru?"

"Just to lay down a few ground rules."

"Do we have to go through with this every year?" Asked InuYasha in a very annoyed tone. "Beisdes, I already know them." "Rule number one is always stay out of your face, rule number two is never talk to you in public." "And lastly rule number three is to stay the hell away from any women you feel like persuing." "And belive me cous, I could never in a million years fall for a wench who's dimwitted enough to be in  love with you." "Now that that's settled how about getting out of my face?"

"Feh,as you wish." And with that Sesshoumaru angrily stomped off as far away from Inuyasha as possible.

"You sure told him off." Miroku said with a slight snicker.

"You better belive I did ,besides, the day I find myself interested in his beloved Kikyo is the day I put myself in a mental hospital." "And you all know I'd never ,ever do anything like that to myself.'' "I just hate human interaction of any kind."

Just as InuYasha was about to go about his usual business, which just happened to be kicking around rocks and thinking to himself how pointless this so called thing called life was he heard a terrible scream.

He then turned his head and notice that his perverted jerk of a cousin was trying to force himself on that poor girl. That's when it hit Inu like a ton of bricks.

'That new girl looks almost identical to that Kikyo wench' And with that final thought InuYasha stomped angrily up to his cousin and using every ounce of strength he had in his possession yanked him off of her. "Hey moron, what do you think you're doing?"

"How dare you call me, Sesshoumaru a moron, I was merely leaning in to kiss my beloved Kikyo."

"Hello, that's not Kikyo. Can't you see that her hair's slightly shorter then your beloved's and that she has a way more tasteful fashion sense?"

"Hmm, I was kind of wondering why he clothes were so dull." "Now that I think about it you're actually right." "I can't belive I mistook this nerd for my Kikyo." "She's all yours cous, that is if you actually could care for a girl such as her."

"What's that suppose to mean!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. "Just cause I enjoy dressing casually instead of like someones boy toy does not make me a nerd." "Besides, noone even knows me since till today I've always been home schooled."

"Realx girl." "You shouldn't take my stupid cousin so seriously."

"Hey ,InuYasha, I'm not stupid."

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha retorted back with an evil grin rightfully placed on his features. "Then how come you have to take the entire 8th grade a third time when you should actually be in 10th grade alongside the people who are your age."

With that Sesshomaru growled a bit and then turned away. Once he was gone InuYasha noticed that Kagome was staring at him which made InuYasha a tad uncomfortable to say the least.

"Hey ,take a picture ,it'll last longer."

Kagome,now realizing that she had been staring at the boy in turn said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncofertable by staring at you in such an awkward manner." "By the way, my name's Kagome." "Whast's your's?"

"Why should I tell you?" "It's not like we're even friends, afterall we just met."

"Don't be so impolite InuYasha." "By the way,my name's Sango,and this over to my left is Miroku."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." "By the way,thanks InuYasha."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm thanking you for helping me out." "I was terrified." "I thought he was going to hurt me." "I've never been in that kind of close contact with a guy before."

"I could have guessed that from the moment I saw what you were wearing." "You should realy be escorted to jail by the fashion police."

Kagome then looked as if she were about to cry when Sango spoke up. "Don't pay any attention to him Kagome." "He has very poor people skills." "That's why Miroku and I are his only friends." "But deep down you should know that he didn't mean a thing he said." "He's just been through an awful lot in his lifetime."

Before Kagome could even think of a reply to what sango had just said to InuYasha,the school bus finally pulled up.

Hope you enjoyed ch. 2. Please R&R.


	2. Ch 3

Disclaimer: (I don't own InuYasha or any other anime for that matter at this time so if you sue me you'll only be wasting your time cause I'm broke at the moment. Hope  you enjoy the fic^_^

 A Junior High Fic Ch.1

"Hey, sis! Souta shouted from downstairs. "Mom says it's time to get ready for school."  "Hello" "Kagome, did you hear a word I just said?"

No sooner from the time those last words left  Souta's mouth did Kagome's reply come.

"Souta, is there a fire or something, cause unless there is I'm going back to sleep, besides moron, we're home schooled."

"Hey." "I'm not a moron, don't you remember what mom said?"

"No, what did she say?"

Souta just began to roll his eyes in disgust. "Really sis, and you're suppose to be the older more mature person with more brains." "Mom told us last night that she enrolled us in public school."

"She what!" Kagome practically shattered all the glass windows as she shouted that statement out at the top of her lungs.

Souta did his best to stifle his giggles but failed miserably for by the time kagome was nearing the bottom of the staircase he was rolling around in a fit of laughter.

Noticing this right away Kagome angrily marched up to him and said. "I'm glad that at least one of us finds this amusing." "Do you know how awkward this id going to be for me?" "Coming in to a public school for the first time in my 8th grade year?" 

Souta finally regained his composure and stood up in order to give his answer. "Come on Kagome, don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" "Besides, aren't you the one who's always complaining to mom and gramps that you don't have any friends because of stupid home schooling and caring for the shrine?"

"Yeah, I guess you have a point souta."

"Of  course I do." He declared and then instantly began to grin ear to ear.

Kagome seeing how smug her little bro was getting had to rain in his parade. "You didn't allow me to finish." "I was going to say I guess you have a point Souta." "There's a first time for everything."

"Ha ha." "Very funny big sis, you're a riot."

Kagome's only response was a slight giggle and then ruffling Souta's hair.

"Hey,you just messed up my hair."

"But Souta.your hair's  always a mess."

"Whatever." "By the way,breakfest's on the table freak."

"Thanks for the tip geek." 'Boy I just hoe the boys in my new middle school will be more mature then my brother, or else I'm doomed.' Kagome thought as she graciously headed into the kitchen to find her favorite breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes. 

   After scarfing down her breakfast she went to find her mom so she could bum a ride to school. Unfourtianitly,her mom had some business to attend to in town and told Kagome that she would have to take the bus. But promised to be home in time to pick her up. Kagome would have made a huge fuss if she was actually one of those morning people, but since she wasn't she just nodded her head and dashed upstairs to her room once more  to shower and dress.

     Twenty minutes later Kagome returned downstairs dressed in a plain white T-Shirt and blue jeans. At the moment she was just thanking the gods that her mom wasn't sending her to a private school where they make all the girls where those uniforms with those totally short skirts. Kagome wasn't what people would call a girly girl. She despised skirts and dresses. 'I suppose I better get moving unless I wanna' walk to school.' "Mom,gramps,Souta,  I'm outa' here." And with that said she began her long 15 minute walk to where the school bus  would come for her. On her way there she began to think.

       'What if I don't fit in with the other kids?' 'I mean what if they think I'm a freak or something?' I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if they thought that.' 'Come on girl,pull yourself together.' ' You haven't even made it to the bus stop yes and you're already a total wreck.'

~Meanwhile at the bus stop~

"Oww!" "What in the hell was that for?" a boy with black hair that was tied into a short ponytail asked.

"For pinching my but Miroku." "I swear, you're such a hentai."

"You say that Sango,but what you really mean is that you love me."

"What fantasy world do you live in?" "Honestly, me love you?" "That's a good one."

The girl called Sango with the long raven black hair and green eyes (Yep,her eye color's green in this fic) then turned to her other friend who had silver colored hair and yellow eyes, well actually his real eye color's brown, but for some reason he always wears these freaky contact lenses. 

"Hey InuYasha,how's it going?' Sango greeted him.

"It's the first day of school, how do you think it's going?" He replied.

"Sheesh,you really need to work on those people skills of yours Inu if you ever hope to have a girlfriend."

"Why would I want to constantly hang around one stupid girl?" "Don't you know me at all, we've only been friends since preschool."

"Duh,I know that Inu." "But unless you grow a pulse, and soon you'll never have any other friends besides me and Miroku."

"So what, I love my privacy."

"Whatever." Sango said with a sigh. Then all of a sudden she noticed someone with long raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Wearing a white T and jeans. "Hey guys." "Who's that?"

"I don't know, replied Miroku." "But whoever she is she's almost as cute as you Sango.

Sango just shook her head in total disbelief of how thick the boy could be at times. Then they both turned their gazes at Inuyasha.

"What!" "I don't know the wench,and I don't tend on ever knowing her."

"Don't be so cold dude." Came Miroku's reply. "Besides, even you've gotta admit she's pretty cute."

"Whatever." "Inu then gave a small growl and turned away from his friends when all of the sudden……

I love cliffhangers. Wonder what's going on. Please R&R. I promise to update soon.

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha I'd be wasting my time writing some stupid fic since I would know everything anyhow. But sadly I don'tb own InuYasha period,unless you count some DVD's. Now on with the fic.

P.S, I'd like to thank those who reviewed my fic so far. I realy appreciate the feedback and hope you continue to enjoy this story.  Also,I know that all schools in Japan require uniforms, but this is my story, and since I hate deresscodes ,I didn't give them one. And I went back and corrected some of my spelling mistakes from ch.1 and I'm just use to doing quotes the way I do them so try to bear with me. I'll do my best to improve my grammer. But nothing came up wrong about it when I did a grammer check. Anyways,let's get to the fic.

A Juinor High Fic Ch.2

Inu then gave a small growl when all of the sudden he saw his least favorite person in the universe coming to a hault at their bus stop.

"Hey InuYasha,isn't that your older cousin Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah,Sango,it is,unfourtianitly."

"But why is he here?" Sango inquired.

"The jerk got himself held back again."

"What!" "But I thought you said he studied hard for last year's finals."

"Well,Sango,my  cousin was studying something,but it sure as hell wasn't school work."

"That's a real shame." "I was sort of hoping he'd finally leave us all alone and move on to Highschool."

"Me too Sango,me too." "Hopefully,he'll actually take his mind off that stupid wench Kikyo and pass his subjects." "That way my aunt can send him off to that fancey private school while we alol chill in a public highschool next year."

"Amen to that!"

Miroku,at this point in time could no longer keep quiet so he decided it was time for him to finally chime in to their wonderful conversation

"And even if the jerk doesn't pass,we still won't have to put up with him next year, unless of course one of you plans on flunking out."

"I guess you've got a point." 

And that was all InuYasha had time to say before his cousin came up to him to have a little chat.

"What in the heck do you  want Sesshoumaru?"

"Just to lay down a few ground rules."

"Do we have to go through with this every year?" Asked InuYasha in a very annoyed tone. "Beisdes, I already know them." "Rule number one is always stay out of your face, rule number two is never talk to you in public." "And lastly rule number three is to stay the hell away from any women you feel like persuing." "And belive me cous, I could never in a million years fall for a wench who's dimwitted enough to be in  love with you." "Now that that's settled how about getting out of my face?"

"Feh,as you wish." And with that Sesshoumaru angrily stomped off as far away from Inuyasha as possible.

"You sure told him off." Miroku said with a slight snicker.

"You better belive I did ,besides, the day I find myself interested in his beloved Kikyo is the day I put myself in a mental hospital." "And you all know I'd never ,ever do anything like that to myself.'' "I just hate human interaction of any kind."

Just as InuYasha was about to go about his usual business, which just happened to be kicking around rocks and thinking to himself how pointless this so called thing called life was he heard a terrible scream.

He then turned his head and notice that his perverted jerk of a cousin was trying to force himself on that poor girl. That's when it hit Inu like a ton of bricks.

'That new girl looks almost identical to that Kikyo wench' And with that final thought InuYasha stomped angrily up to his cousin and using every ounce of strength he had in his possession yanked him off of her. "Hey moron, what do you think you're doing?"

"How dare you call me, Sesshoumaru a moron, I was merely leaning in to kiss my beloved Kikyo."

"Hello, that's not Kikyo. Can't you see that her hair's slightly shorter then your beloved's and that she has a way more tasteful fashion sense?"

"Hmm, I was kind of wondering why he clothes were so dull." "Now that I think about it you're actually right." "I can't belive I mistook this nerd for my Kikyo." "She's all yours cous, that is if you actually could care for a girl such as her."

"What's that suppose to mean!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. "Just cause I enjoy dressing casually instead of like someones boy toy does not make me a nerd." "Besides, noone even knows me since till today I've always been home schooled."

"Realx girl." "You shouldn't take my stupid cousin so seriously."

"Hey ,InuYasha, I'm not stupid."

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha retorted back with an evil grin rightfully placed on his features. "Then how come you have to take the entire 8th grade a third time when you should actually be in 10th grade alongside the people who are your age."

With that Sesshomaru growled a bit and then turned away. Once he was gone InuYasha noticed that Kagome was staring at him which made InuYasha a tad uncomfortable to say the least.

"Hey ,take a picture ,it'll last longer."

Kagome,now realizing that she had been staring at the boy in turn said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncofertable by staring at you in such an awkward manner." "By the way, my name's Kagome." "Whast's your's?"

"Why should I tell you?" "It's not like we're even friends, afterall we just met."

"Don't be so impolite InuYasha." "By the way,my name's Sango,and this over to my left is Miroku."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." "By the way,thanks InuYasha."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm thanking you for helping me out." "I was terrified." "I thought he was going to hurt me." "I've never been in that kind of close contact with a guy before."

"I could have guessed that from the moment I saw what you were wearing." "You should realy be escorted to jail by the fashion police."

Kagome then looked as if she were about to cry when Sango spoke up. "Don't pay any attention to him Kagome." "He has very poor people skills." "That's why Miroku and I are his only friends." "But deep down you should know that he didn't mean a thing he said." "He's just been through an awful lot in his lifetime."

Before Kagome could even think of a reply to what sango had just said to InuYasha,the school bus finally pulled up.

Hope you enjoyed ch. 2. Please R&R.

Discaimer: I still don't own InuYasha.

InuYasha: Then how come I'm still chained to this stupid desk?

TA: Cause you're repaying a debt to me,that's all.

InuYasha: Just get on with your stupid fic.

TA: Good idea.

A Juinor High Fic- Ch.3

The bus ride to school was pretty boring. Kagome sat next to some preppy chick that looked an awful lot like her. She could assume that that girl was Kikyo. She was just so increadibly happy when they finally arrived at  South Tokyo Jr. High.

When she was finally out of that stuffy bus Sango walked up to her and asked her what her first class was.

"Well Sango,it looks like I've got Algerbra with Mr. Totosai."

"Oh,well the bad news is that I don't have that class kagome,but InuYasha does." "I'm sure he'd be more then happy to show you where it is.

"Hey Sango,InuYasha said in a very annoyed voice,  since when did I agree to be her own private escort?"

"Come on InuYasha,  be nice,  for once,  afterall it is Kagome's first day."

InuYasha then let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine,  I'll show her around." "By the way,what are the rest of your periods.

"Well,for second period I've got  History of Fuedal Japan with  mrs. Kaede." 

"Good, that's my second period too,  I'd hate to have to go out of my way just to walk you,  hold your hand,  and make sure that a little girl like you doesn't get lost."   "To save me some time and energy just hand me your schedule so I can take a look at  it."

"Well,this is just great.' 'We've got all the same classes. ' "Which means that Sango's in 3 of them,  and Miroku's in 5 of our classes."

"Oh, well,  then at least for 5 periods I won't have to be stuck with just you."

"What's that suppose to mean,  shouted Inuyasha at the top of his lungs.

"Nothing realy,  replied Kagome,  it's just that you don't seem to like me very much,  and you havn't exactly given me too many reasons to be overjoyed about having to be around you all day."

"Sorry,  it's not that I hate you it's just that ever since my mom died  things have sort of went downhill for me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"For what, inquired InuYasha,  you didn't do anything, she died a long time ago when I was only 4,  it was a terrible hear attack the claimed her."

"No, what I meant is that I'm sorry you lost her."  "I know what it's like to lose a parent."  "My father passed away just a couple of years ago."  "The pain never truly does go away,  does it?"

"No, I suppose that it doesn't." "Umm, Kagome,  let's just get to our class." 'The bells gonna ring any second now."

"Alright."

Kagome then grabbed on to Inuyasha's hand,  and he couldn't help but blush a little,  afterall kagome was pretty,  and it was nice to meet someone who wasn't totally scared off by him for once.

Once they got into the classroom Inuyasha took a seat in the way back,  mainly cause Algerbra was his least favorite subject,  and by sitting in no man's land he could just sleep for most of the period. Suprisingly kagome took a seat right beside him. All Inuyasha could do was stare at her.

"What's your problom?"  "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ugh, sorry, it's just that, unless Sango and Miroku are in a class with me noone usually sits beside me."

"Oh, well,  I guess there's a first time for everything, besides, it's not like I realy know anyone else in this class."

InuYasha just gave her a soft smile. He didn't exactly know the reasons why,  but he felt as if he knew kagome all his life,  and she gave him such great comfort.

'Why is he smiling at me like that, Kagome thought.  Unfourtianitly her thought was cut short when that preppy, sluty looking Kikyo girl walked  right up to her.

Well, that's it for ch.3. Sry, I havn't updated in a while but I was having some technical difficulties. I promise I'll update more frequently now,  please R&R^^


End file.
